


fun in the sun

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [146]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You and Lyra want to find a place to be alone, but even if you can't, that won't ruin your time at the beach.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Reader
Series: Commissions [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	fun in the sun

You do not think that there is anyone in the world cuter than your girlfriend. That may just be your bias, because the two of you are together, but you have a feeling that Lyra is, at the very least, a serious contender for the cutest girl in the entire world. Every chance that you have to spend with her, you find yourself even more in awe of how adorable and perfect she is, and of course, you take every chance that you can.

Now that it is is summertime, and the two of you get to enjoy your days on the beach, she has switched up her usual overalls for a more summery and festive look, and you think that she has become even more adorable, if such a thing is even possible for her, when she was already just about as perfect as any girl could be. And, of course, you love her signature look just as much, but it is nice to see the change, and it only makes you want to take advantage of any alone time you can have all the more.

The only problem with that is that you are left without any alone time to speak of, it seems. More and more often, you find that the beach is so crowded that you have no chance to really enjoy your time together, or at least, that things are not nearly private enough for you to enjoy the things you would like to be enjoying. Though walking together is still an options, and playing in the ocean when you have your bathing suits is still fun, there is something that you miss about having privacy, and you get the feeling that Lyra feels the same way, and that she is just as eager as you are to find a solution to the problem.

You need to look for somewhere else to spend your time. Naturally, a solution lies in not going to the beach at all anymore, but that does not seem like a good option, certainly not the sort of fun that the two of you want to have. It would be nice enough, but since it is the summer, you want to spend your time on the beach, and that means that you need to find a way to get some privacy while you are still on the beach.

Suggesting this to Lyra one day, you see her eyes brighten considerably and she says, “We can go exploring! Find an uncharted area on the beach, that only we know about, where we can be alone together!”

“I don’t know about uncharted,” you reply, laughing a bit, “but we might be able to find one that is more private. Maybe somewhere that is not as good for playing as sunbathing, and we can have the area mostly to herself.”

“You know what I mean! It just sounds more exciting if I say it like that, of course,” she says with a giggle. Lyra is completely on board with this, and so excited that she can hardly contain herself, ready to spend as much time as possible looking for somewhere on the beach that the two of you can make the most of your summer together.

Hand in hand, the two of you set off, walking away from the crowds, watching as the crowd thins and the number of people around begins to dwindle. You can see why it is that less people come out this way. It is rockier, and therefore probably less comfortable for large groups of people to gather, but some people have still found their spots out here, taking advantage of the lack of people, and the less desirable area of the beach to keep those people away.

It is definitely better, but it is still nowhere near good enough for what you are looking for. That first day, you and Lyra spend more time searching than you do actually hanging out on the beach, but eventually, you get rather far out, and you mark your spot before leaving, taking note of where you come back from, so that you can cut some time tomorrow by coming straight here, instead of starting at the crowded area of the beach and walking down towards this area.

“We’re going to have so much fun tomorrow!” she exclaims, as the two of you leave, hand in hand. “I know today was just a lot of exploring, but I think it’s really going to be worth it, don’t you?”

“I do,” you reply with a tired smile, glad that your search is over at last. Tomorrow is going to be a great day for the two of you, and she is right about it being worth it. If you are able to have some time to yourselves, while enjoying the beach, it will be the perfect day, no questions asked.

~X~

When you get to the spot that you have marked the next day, you are pleased to see that the area is still very empty, with no one around that you can see. Finally, you and Lyra have some privacy, so finally, you and Lyra can start to enjoy your summer vacation.

You lay back on the towel that you have spread out on the sand, letting her climb on top of you and straddle your lap, pulling down your shorts as she does. You reach under her dress, feeling the bikini bottoms that she wear in place of panties, in case she decides to go swimming, and you pull them down slowly, until she has to stand back up to finish getting them off of her legs. Once they area discarded, she is back on top of you, grinning down at you, her hat shading her face from the sun that shines bright behind her.

“This is so great! This is exactly what I was waiting for!” she says, before moving so that she can begin to sink down onto you, taking you by surprise with how impatient she is, and with how ready she already is. But if this is how she wants to do it, then you certainly can’t complain, especially because you are impatient as well. The two of you have been waiting for a couple days to be able to get this kind of alone time, after all, so it honestly makes sense that she is in such a state already, wanting to get started as quickly as possible.

You put your hands on her slender hips as she lets you fill her completely, moaning in ecstasy all the while. As she begins to bounce up and down on your lap, you keep a steady hold on her, making sure that she remains stable on top of her as she begins to ride you with absolute abandon, giggling and squealing as she does, letting herself get lost in the fun of it just the same as she does the pleasure. That is one thing that you absolutely adore about Lyra; you adore how carefree and adorable she is about everything that she does, making everything fun for herself, and for everyone involved. You do not think you ever had this much fun before you met her, but now, it has become a part of your daily life, a part of everything that the two of you do together.

“This is amazing!” she cries out, once again letting you know just how much she loves it, once again declaring to the world that she is having the time of her life, the time that she has been waiting for, ever since the two of you decided to spend your summer on the beach. Maybe things got off to a rocky start with all the crowds, but now, you are free to do whatever you want in relative isolation. Just because this strip of beach is not as pretty as the touristy areas does not make it any less suited for fun in the sun, especially the kind of fun that you are having with Lyra.

You let her continue to bounce on top of you at her own pace, doing what she wants with you while you simply lay back and take it, letting her have her fun. The two of you have all day out here together, to do anything that you want, and you think that there is nothing wrong with letting things start out a little simple at first, and you definitely do not mind letting Lyra have the control for a little while, so that you can be sure that she got her own pleasure out of it.

As she goes, you can feel her starting to grow tense, knowing when she is nearing her orgasm even before she announces it, whimpering, “Oh, it’s so good, I- ah! I’m about to come!”

“Go right ahead,” you reply, your voice strained and breathless from the way that you hold back, right on the edge yourself, but wanting to hold off for as long as you can, at least long enough to make sure that she reaches her own peak first. Now that you know that she is almost there, you know that you will be able to hold back, even if she makes it difficult for you, what with the way that she clenches around your cock and all. She is so tight and perfect, and you are completely helpless beneath her, moaning for her as she pushes herself closer and closer to her limit.

And then she is there, letting out a loud, adorable cry of pleasure as she comes, and you are completely unable to hold back, jerking your hips up into her as you let go, coming hard with a low, indulgent moan. Lyra comes to rest on top of you then, panting as she tries to catch her breath, giving you a shaky grin as she looks down at you. You can tell what that smile means without needing her to say anything, can tell that it is her way of telling you that the fun is just beginning.

~X~

That first day on the beach, you have such a wonderful time with Lyra that it seems almost unbelievable that it is not over just because it is time to head back. But it’s true- the two of you can come back again tomorrow, and the next day, on and on as you enjoy your summer together. It was so much more perfect than being on the tourist heavy part of the beach. Though you did not spend very much time playing games, you did swim some, but for the most part, you spent the day in each other’s arms, going at it whenever you were able to, resting together in between, making the absolute most of your time together.

It is only when the sun starts to set that you leave, but you have plans to return early the next day, and spend another day out there, and as long as the weather permits it, that will be where you spend most of your days. Fortunately, the next day is as bright and sunny as the last day, with the forecast not mentioning any storms, or even rain. Together, you head back to your secret spot, pleased to see that it is just as empty as it was the previous day, perfect for the two of you to retreat back into your isolation.

“This is gonna be great,” says Lyra, as she goes to start getting set up. “I’m so glad we found this place, it’s exactly what I wanted!”

“Me too,” you agree. “Anywhere I go is fun if I’m with you, but this is so much better than what we were used to dealing with.”

“Aw, you’re too sweet! You know, I have the most fun when I’m with you too,” she says, giving you a big, adorable grin. She really is the absolute cutest girl that there ever was, no questions asked, and you do not even think that that is your bias as her boyfriend speaking.

That is why you absolutely have to have her down on the towel as soon as possible, helping her out of her bikini bottoms and hiking her dress up again. You are not sure why you love leaving her in this dress while you fuck her so much, but it definitely has its appeal. Perhaps because it is new and so pretty, and she is only wearing it for the summer, to go to the beach. It, like her bathing suit, has to get washed frequently to be able to be worn out here every day, but she does not seem to mind that extra labor, and you love that you get to see her in such a cute outfit every single day.

The day before, you had fucked her quite a bit in it, until she had taken it off to play in the water, and then you were pulling her bottoms aside whenever you wanted to have your way with her. Today, you start like this, her dress pushed up as you get between her legs, teasing her with your tongue, making her giggle and squirm as you do everything you can to get her worked up. You begin working your tongue inside of her, and she moans, light and airy and so cute that you can hardly stand it, reaching a hand down to pat you on the back of the head, encouraging you to keep going, as you push her closer and closer.

But then, just when you think that she is about to come, she suddenly jerks on your hair, saying, “Stop! Get back!”

Panicked, you do as she says, afraid that you have somehow pushed her boundaries and that she wants you to stop because she is upset with you, but when you come back up, the wild, panicked expression on her face does not suggest that it was something you did. Lyra hastily pulls her dress down as she says, “Someone’s coming!”

Sure enough, there is someone walking along the beach, still a good distance away, but it is hard to tell if they were able to catch a glimpse of what the two of you were doing or not. Not wanting to be exposed, you both sit back and pretend that nothing has happened, though you can tell that Lyra is nervous now because she has nothing on under her dress. But she has nothing to worry about in that regard, because the person does not spare either of you a passing glance as they walk by, clearly just taking a very long walk down the beach.

It was bound to happen eventually. Even though the spot that the two of you found seems private, you are still on a public beach, and nothing is going to change that. Eventually, someone was going to walk by, but you were so caught up int he excitement of having somewhere that you could mostly be alone that you had allowed yourself to hope that you would remain lucky and uninterrupted. Now, the two of you stiffly wait for that person to disappear from your line of sight, before you are back between her legs.

“What if they come back?” she asks, still nervous.

“It’ll be a while, if they even walk back this way,” you reply. “Come on, let’s make the most of the time that we have.” She has no argument there, still worked up after you got her so close before, and so, she is eager to let you eat her out again, moaning happily as you tend to her, until she is crying out with her orgasm.

The two of you are a bit more cautious than the day before, looking around often to make sure that there is no one coming, but that means that you find yourself growing more and more impatient, wanting to get back to the fun that you both worked so hard to find. You can tell that Lyra feels the same way, until you finally decide that it is not worth the worry, and you coax her to lay back down on the towel, her skirt soon hiked up again, her bikini bottoms removed like before.

“We’ll be just fine,” you assure her, even if you have no way of knowing that for certain. You just want her, and she wants you, and it will do the two of you no good to keep worrying about it. You were doing this before anyone happened by with no trouble, even though you knew that there was a risk from the start. Slowly, you push into her, and Lyra gazes up at you, whimpering in pleasure as you fit yourself inside of her.

This is what the two of you need, and there is no sense in wasting such a perfect day worrying about what may or may not happen. As long as you keep an eye out while you’re fucking her, then you should have plenty of time to stop and make yourselves look decent. At least, that is what you tell yourself, but it is not long before you are so lost in your own pleasure that you are not actually sure if you are able to pay equal attention to Lyra and to the beach.

But now you feel too good to worry about that, and she is moaning for you, both of you blissful and eager for more, willing to take whatever risk you need to take in order to be able to have another perfect day at the beach. So, someone might see you. What does that matter? Unless they get too close, they will just see you on top of her, the two of you mostly clothed, and if they are able to figure out that you are fucking, if they assume that you are fucking, then that is on them.

It is a very simple conclusion to arrive at, and yet it makes the most sense to you in the moment, and you and Lyra are able to get completely lost in pleasure. She writhes beneath you, pleasure overtaking her quickly, and you are quick to let yourself get swept away in it, working your hips and moaning for her, the two of you lost in a world all your own, with no need to concern yourselves with anything else going on in the world.

That is exactly why you do not notice the walker returning, coming back down the beach from the direction that they left to earlier, at least not until they have completely passed the two of you. It is only when you notice them walking away, in the direction that they first came from earlier today, that you realize that you completely missed them, and completely missed your chance to pretend that there was nothing untoward going on on this beach. You are pretty sure that they must have seen you, and there is probably a good chance that they figured out what you were doing.

“Who cares?” you hear Lyra moan beneath you, making you realize that she noticed them as well, but you are surprised by how little she actually seems to care about the whole situation. She had been the one to be worried in the first place, but now, here she is, acting as if it is not a big deal. Suddenly, before you can say anything to her or ask her what she means, she wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you down so that she can kiss you, completely distracting you from everything else.

So, it seems that Lyra does not give a damn one way or another. Maybe this section of the beach does not offer you perfect privacy, but as long as nobody makes a fuss out of it, and as long as the two of you are still mostly alone, then it should be just fine for you to continue enjoying yourselves out her. In fact, you only feel all the more encouraged to let loose and make the most of yet another lovely day on the beach, fucking her harder and faster and she begins to moan louder and louder for you, no longer holding anything back, becoming completely shameless as she gives herself over to you.

And all the while, Lyra still seems to be the absolute cutest girl in the whole world, with no competition whatsoever.

~X~

The rest of the day passes much the same, and much the same as the previous day, with the two of you not bothering to worry about the chance of being caught in the act again, going back to how you were before, when you had not considered the possibility of being caught at all out here. Who knows if anyone else happened to pass by throughout the day? Neither of you were paying a bit of attention to it, because neither of you had eyes for anyone but the other, not worried about anyone else, or what anyone else might think about the two of you.

You go home at the same time as the day before, and agree to come back at the same time, bright and early for another day. This time, though, it seems pretty obvious that things have changed. Now, you are both aware of the risk that you are taking out here, and yet, you are both still completely hung up on each other, and unable to keep your hands off each other. It would seem as if nothing had changed, except for the fact that you know that the risk has added to your desire for each other.

Today, she removes her summer dress entirely, opting to spend the whole day in her bikini- or, at least, however much time you will allow her to spend in her bikini, before you have stripped her down entirely, letting her ride your lap as you sit back in the sand, the two of you knowing that if you were to be caught in this position, that she would be completely exposed for all to see. And yet, that is not enough to stop you from what you are doing, pushing her closer and closer until she is coming on top of you, moaning gleefully, and still eager for even more from you.

When she is beneath you, it offers her a bit more protection from prying eyes, but the fact that the two of you are fucking out here in the middle of the beach is still obvious, no matter how you look at it. People may come and people may go, but there is nobody willing to approach you to tell you that you should not be doing this, so, as far as you are concerned, there is nothing to worry about. As far as you are concerned, as long as nobody makes their presence known, than the two of you must be alone after all. Being alone is all that you really wanted, but you can’t deny that the thrill that comes from the risk of not being alone has fueled a lot of your fun.

You spend the whole day taking risk after risk, returning home exhausted and giddy, and ready to spend the rest of the week doing the exact same thing, wanting to see just how far you can take things. Maybe you still have not found a perfectly private stretch of the beach yet, but for now, you are continue with your almost-isolated area, where you can count on a few passersby from time to time to make things a little more entertaining, discovering a side to yourself that you never knew you possessed.

And all the while, Lyra is ecstatic, telling you over and over again just how much fun she is having, and just how happy she is, seeming to enjoy the risk of exposure and the potential for prying eyes even more than you do. Needless to say, your summer just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
